The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine systems having an improved method for recovering energy from compressed bleed air discharged from a compressor of a gas turbine.
In certain applications, gas turbine pressure ratios may reach a limit for a compressor of the gas turbine. For instance, in applications where low-BTU (British thermal units) fuels are used as fuel sources in a combustion chamber of the gas turbine, in locations characterized by lower ambient temperatures, or in applications with lower gas turbine loads, the pressure ratio of the compressor may become lower than the pressure ratio of a turbine of the gas turbine. Variations in the compressor pressure ratio may cause surge or stall conditions that affect the operation of the gas turbine.